As You Wish!
by Daejae24
Summary: "Aku tidak butuh cerita romance yang penuh dengan basa-basi, aku juga tidak butuh cerita tragis yang begitu menguras tenaga dan air mata. Intinya aku tidak suka basa-basi yang berujung tragis, aku lebih suka berterus terang yang berujung menyenangkan. Jadi... Jung Daehyun bagaimanapun caranya kau harus diatas kasurku malam ini." Daejae/Daehyun/Youngjae/Chanbaek/YAOI/BAP/EXO
1. chapter 1

**As You Wish!**

 **Summary :**

"Aku tidak butuh cerita romance yang penuh dengan basa-basi, aku juga tidak butuh cerita tragis yang begitu menguras tenaga dan air mata. Intinya aku tidak suka basa-basi yang berujung tragis, aku lebih suka berterus terang yang berujung menyenangakan. Jadi... Jung Daehyun bagaimanapun caranya kau harus diatas kasurku malam ini." Its Daejae Fanfiction/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/Byun Baekhyun Park Chanyeol/Daejae/Chanbaek/BAP/EXO/

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol

 **Threeshoot**

 **M**

 **/Fluff/Romance/**

 **Cerita ini asli milik SAM dan Anni Jung!**

 **Author :**

Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

Happy Reading….

 **#Bagian 1/** 3

"Ya! Kau tidak bosan sehari-hari hanya membelai benda laknat itu?" Baekhyun yang mulai merasa jengah akan tingkah Youngjae teman sekamarnya, mengajukan protes perdananya. Pemuda cantik berkulit putih mulus itu menggunakan hazel cantiknya untuk mengintimidasi Youngjae yang menganggap kicauan Baekhyun hanya angin lalu.

"Selama kita tinggal disini, aku belum pernah melihatmu berkencan atau berbincang dengan seseorang selain aku dan kyungsoo, memangnya kau tidak penasaran seperti apa rasanya berkencan? Menyentuh seseorang, atau..." Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya sembari mengusap tengkuknya, Youngjae yang sangat paham akan gerak-gerik sahabatnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan tatapan sinisnya, pasti temannya ini sedang berfantasi liar.

"Disini Asrama pria bodoh! Ku ingatkan jika kau lupa." Desis Youngjae.

"Ya! Memang apa salahnya, sesekali cari suasana baru, buktinya aku dan Chanyeol tidak ada yang salah, yahh walaupun hubungan terlarang sihh. Coba saja dulu. Cinta itu datang seperti angin, tidak bisa diprediksi, kapan, dimana dan pada siapa? Kita tidak tahu. Kita kan hanya mengikuti kata hati, benar bukan?"

"Shhhhh Byun Baekhyun-ku yang manis, sebenarnya kau bicara apa? Tutuplah mulut mungilmu itu sebelum aku jahit rapat-rapat."Ancam Youngjae, pemuda manis berpipi chubby itu kembali berkutat dengan tablet kesayangannya, tidak peduli akan Baekhyun yang terus berceramah persis seperti neneknya dirumah.

"Ya! Dari pada kau membelai benda mati itu tiap hari, akan lebih mnyenangkan jika kau membelai... You know what I mean."

BUK!

Baekhyun mengeluarkan wink andalannya yang sukses mendapat satu bantal mendarat tepat mengenai paras can-tampannya.

"Sakit bodoh!" Sungut Baekhyun,

"Semenjak kau bergaul dengan chanyeol hyung, Otakmu butuh diservice segera hyung." Sindir Youngjae.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ayolahhhh kau kan sudah menginjak usia dewasa, jangan bilang kalau kau belum pernah..." Baekhyun kembali menggantung kalimatnya dengan jari telunjuk yang berada tepat didepan wajah manis Youngjae dan kedua hazelnya yang menatap penuh selidik.

"Isshhhhh! Aku masih 18 tahun jika kau lupa. Aku masih dibawah umur!"

"Dibawah umur my ass! Anak play group saja sudah paham akan hal-hal seperti itu, bilang saja kalau kau tidak laku." Tandas Baekhyun membuat Youngjae kembali melemparkan tatapan sinisnya.

"Enak saja. Aku cukup populer tahu. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Yoo Youngjae." Ujar Youngjae percaya diri.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu... Do you Wanna play game with me?" Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan wink andalannya. Youngjae mengeryitkan dahinya mencoba mencerna alur pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Begini... Mari kita gunakan parasmu yang lumayan ini, untuk membuktikan seberapa memikat dan menarik dirimu. Jika kau mendapat penolakkan kau harus berlapang dada menjadi budakku."

"Permainan macam apa itu? Aku tidak mau!" Tolak youngjae,

"Ya sudah. Aku akan menyebar luaskan gosip jika seorang Yoo Youngjae si peringkat satu tidak laku." Dilihat dari ekspresi youngjae yang tengah berpikir sepertinya Kali ini Baekhyun sepertinya berhasil membujuk teman sekamarnya yang keras kepala itu,

"Sialan kau. Hanya itu sajakan?"

"No no no syarat utamanya adalah minimal satu ronde."

"BYUN BAEKHYUN SIALAN!"

Yoo Youngjae pemuda tampan cenderung manis seorang mahasiswa tingkat dua Hansung senior high school yang terkenal dengan sifat bengal yang super menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo teman sekamarnya. Saking meyebalkannya terkadang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus memutar otak untuk mengajak Youngjae hanya untuk berbicara satu kalimat yang sialnya menambah otak Baekhyun dan kyungsoo semakin mendidih.

Tapi sepertinya... Kali ini otak Youngjae yang harus mendidih, pemuda manis berpipi chubby itu sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap siswa yang berlalu lalang di koridor sekolah, tidak hanya sekali Youngjae mendengus kesal saat kata-kata Baekhyun terngiang jelas di telinganya.

"Shit!" Youngjae mengacak-ngacak surai madunya frustasi, yang benar saja dia harus bertingkah selayaknya gadis remaja yang suka mengoda kesana kemari, Oh ayolahhhhh mudah saja bagi Youngjae mengoda setiap orang yang ia temui dengan mengandalkan paras manisnya, tapi masalahnya... Dia tidak mengenal siapapun selain si sialan teman sekamarnya Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo.

"Wow. Kau anak baru itu kan?" Tanya Chanyeol ramah, tanpa diminta pemuda tampan bertubuh jangkung itu mendudukan dirinya didepan seorang pemuda tampan, berkulit tan yang sialnya memiliki bibir yang sexy. Pemuda tampan bersurai cokelat gelap itu hanya mengangguk sekilas tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, kedua manik mata tajamnya sibuk memandangi seorang pemuda berpipi chubby yang sedari tadi sibuk menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Namaku Chanyeol, siapa namamu?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan tersenyum lima jari mencoba memperkenalkan diri

"Daehyun." Jawab Daehyun seadanya, kedua hazelnya masih sibuk memandangi pemuda manis berkulit putih susu yang terlihat semakin gusar dengan berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu kelas.

"Dia siapa?"

"Ohhh dia.. Dia itu teman sekamarnya kekasihku." Jawab Chanyeol antusias.

"Kekasih? Ini kan sekolah khusus laki-laki?" Daehyun mengeryitkan dahinya mencoba mencerna kalimat Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk antusias sebagai jawaban.

"Kalian gay?" Tanya Daehyun sangsi dengan nada yang terkesan merendahkan.

"Eummm bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada sepelan mungkin.

"Wahhhhh benar-benar kenapa si kakek tua itu mengirimkanku disekolah seperti ini.." Gumam Daehyun geram, dia sengaja pindah sekolah untuk menghindari para gadis genit yang mengikutinya Kesana-kemari, tapi kenapa kakeknya malah memindahkannya disekolah khusus laki-laki yang muridnya sudah menyimpang diluar nalar?

"Ck." Daehyun berdecak kesal, membayangkan jika dia harus satu asrama dengan para gay selama 2 tahun kedepan.

"Aku.. Ingin mencari udara segar dan melihat ke sekeliling." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Daehyun bangkit dari duduknya dan segera meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dasar angkuh, awas saja kau."

"Sialan!" Lagi-lagi bibir kissable Youngjae mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya, hazel indahnya bergerak lincah menyusuri setiap penghuni lapangan basket indoor, berharap ada yang bisa dia ajak untuk bekerjasama. Nyatanya? Tidak ada satupun makhluk yang menganggap Youngjae ada diantara mereka. Sepertinya pemuda manis bersurai cokelat madu itu mulai menyesal akan sikapnya yang angkuh dan sarkastik.

"Hahhh." lelah mengumpat, pemuda manis berpipi chubby itu mengela nafas kasar, hazel indahnya tidak putus asa untuk kembali mengamati setiap para siswa yang baru memasuki lapangan. Dan... Seketika Youngjae tersenyum penuh arti, hazel indahnya sekarang terkunci pada sosok pemuda tampan, berkulit tan yang Youngjae tidak tahu siapa namanya? Pemuda tampan berhidung bangir itu, memilih duduk dipinggir lapangan, ekspresinya begitu datar dan sulit untuk dibaca.

"Namanya Jung Daehyun." Ujar Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk disamping Youngjae.

"Sialan kau hyung! Kau mau membuatku mati muda Huh!?" Sungut Youngjae yang sempat tersentak kaget, pemuda cantik berkulit putih itu malah hanya tersenyum lima jari.

"Dia anak pindahan dari Busan, dan dia... Anak orang kaya." Jelas kyungsoo yang entah muncul dari mana?

"Aku tidak tanya." Ujar Youngjae ketus.

"Tertulis jelas dijidatmu bodoh." Sungut Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau mau, bagaimana kalau kita ubah permainannya?" Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Seperti apa?"

"Chanyeol bilang dia straight, dan... Yahhh kalau kau bisa membuatnya terpikat atau berubah haluan... Mobil terbaruku ku relakan untuk teman bengalku satu ini." Tawar Baekhyun yang mendapat anggukan mantap dari Kyungsoo.

"Ku berikan tablet dari pabriknya langsung kalau kau bisa menaklukan anak es itu." Tambah Kyungsoo.

"Ok. Call! Cihhh kalian lihat saja, siap-siap menjadi miskin dadakan." Ujar Youngjae tanpa berpikir dua kali.

 **TBC**

 **Huahahahahahaaa SAM kambek again Yuhuuu~ dannnn bawa FF nya Daejae karya nya kak Anni Jung :D, hehehe ini Twooshoot yahh, bukan chaptered...**

 **Oke! Mind To Review?**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya**

 **SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time pai pai~~~**


	2. chapter 2

**As You Wish!**

 **Summary :**

"Aku tidak butuh cerita romance yang penuh dengan basa-basi, aku juga tidak butuh cerita tragis yang begitu menguras tenaga dan air mata. Intinya aku tidak suka basa-basi yang berujung tragis, aku lebih suka berterus terang yang berujung menyenangakan. Jadi... Jung Daehyun bagaimanapun caranya kau harus diatas kasurku malam ini." Its Daejae Fanfiction/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/Byun Baekhyun Park Chanyeol/Daejae/Chanbaek/BAP/EXO/

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol

 **Threeshoot**

 **M**

 **/Fluff/Romance/**

 **Cerita ini asli milik SAM dan Anni Jung!**

 **Author :**

Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

Happy Reading….

 **#Bagian 2/3**

Sepertinya hari ini ada yang berbeda dari Seorang Yoo Youngjae, biasanya pemuda manis berkulit putih susu itu jika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi akan menggunakan kaki pendeknya untuk berlari seribu langkah menuju kamar asramanya demi video game itu. Tapi tidak kali ini, Youngjae pemuda berbibir kissable itu masih berdiri dipinggir lapangan basket, hazel indahnya sibuk mengamati setiap gerak Daehyun yang tengah sibuk bermain basket seorang diri. Dan... Sepertinya keberuntungan tengah memihak Youngjae kali ini, pemuda tampan berbibir penuh itu berlari kecil menghampiri Youngjae berniat mengambil bola basketnya yang menggelinding tepat di depan Youngjae.

"Bisa kau lemparkan bola itu padaku?"

"Bola?" Youngjae tersenyum tipis, dan menahan bola basket Daehyun menggunakan kaki kanannya. "Ada syaratnya." Lanjut Youngjae, bibir kissable pemuda manis itu masih tersenyum penuh arti.

Daehyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, manik mata elangnya menatap menuntut penjelasan. "Apa huh!?"

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi jadi... Mau ya jadi kekasih sementaraku? Hanya dua hari atau kalau kau mau cukup satu hari saja."

"Shit! Aku bukan gay menjijikan seperti kalian! Ambil saja bolanya." Ketus Daehyun, dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

"Wahhhh, Dasar brengsek! Kita lihat nanti Jung Daehyun!" Youngjae tersenyum menyeringai, entah apa yang tengah ia rencanakan dengan otak kriminalnya?

.

"Woahhhh sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan pembantu gratis kyungsoo-ya." cibir Baekhyun saat melihat Youngjae yang baru saja masuk kamar dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Enak saja, yang ada kalian yang siap-siap menjadi miskin!" Sungut Youngjae yang langsung merebahkan tubuh mungilnya diatas sofa.

"Woooo, dengan senang hati tapi... Ada syaratnya."Timpal Kyungsoo, pemuda bermata bulat itu tersenyum menyeringai diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Demi Tuhan Byun Baekhyun! D.O Kyungsoo! Kalian ini sebenarnya teman atau musuh?!" Geram Youngjae.

"Wooo slow... Kita kan hanya membantu, lagi pula jika kau menang kau mendapat keuntungan dua kali lipat." ujar Baekhyun antusias.

"Dan jika aku kalah, kalian yang akan mendapat keuntungan berlipat-lipat."

"Asihhhh anak ini.. Coba saja dulu, nahhh besok weekend dan aku sudah menyuruh Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan si es di Asrama sendirian, jadi... cepat lakasanakan tugas mu."

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Daehyun saat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah mematut dirinya didepan cermin sembari merapihkan surai pirangnya.

"Tentu saja kencan."

"Ohh, boleh aku pinjam laptopmu?"

"Ada di meja belajar."

"Oh ya Daehyun." Seru Chanyeol mengintrupsi langkah Daehyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Daehyun sembari mendengus malas, pemuda tampan itu harus segera mengejar ketertinggalannya dan harus merelakan waktu liburannya hanya untuk berkutat dengan tumpukan buku.

"Eummm tidak jadi." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, sembari membaca sebuah pesan singkat dari sang kekasih.

"Cepat kesini dan segera kosongkan asramamu!"

Daehyun memutar bola matanya Malas.

"Dasar aneh."

"Aku pergi dulu ya, bye~" Chanyeol langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Daehyun yang mulai sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Apa ini. Dasar gila!" Umpat Daehyun yang menemukan gambar adegan dewasa di wallpaper laptop Chanyeol. Seolah tidak peduli Daehyun berhasil mengontrol fantasi liar yang sempat hinggap di otaknya.

Jari telunjuknya mengklik sebuah video yang berjudul bahan pembelajaran dan... Keringat dingin mulai Membasahi pelipis Daehyun, nafasnya tercekat, seketika kerongkongannya terasa kering, dan sialnya video yang ia tonton berhasil membangunkan sesuatu dibawah sana yang membuat Daehyun mengeram frustasi.

"Aishhhh sialan Park Chanyeol!"

Tok Tok Tok!

"Ekhem! Tu-tunggu sebentar." seru Daehyun yang langsung menutup laptop laknat itu dan dengan susah payah bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri daun pintu asrama.

Clek!

"Siapa?" Daehyun menyembulkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang bertamu hampir tengah malam.

"Kau?" Daehyun memandangi Youngjae dan asrama yang berada diseberang secara bergantian ternyata gerimis yang cukup lebat pantas saja Youngjae hampir basah kuyup.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Daehyun datar, jujur saja dia masih merasa jijik saat mengingat tawaran Youngjae tadi siang.

"Aku ingin mengambil laptop chanyeol."

"Masuk."

Daehyun melangkah mendahului Youngjae dengan langkah yang aneh menurut Youngjae, jujur saja Daehyun ingin segera berlari kekamar mandi dan menyelesaikan urusannya jika si pemuda manis ini tidak bertamu,

"Shhh." Daehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan desahan yang hampir saja keluar begitu saja akibat miliknya yang terus berkedut tidak terkendali.

"Soal tawaranku tadi siang bagaimana?" Tanya Youngjae, pemuda manis itu tersenyum menyeringai, dia laki-laki dan dia paham akan apa yang terjadi pada Daehyun saat ini, dan dia pikir itu akan semakin mempermudah rencananya.

"Huh?!" Daehyun mengeryitkan dahinya dengan nafas tertahan, dia benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri sekarang.

"Aku masih normal sialan!"

Youngjae tersenyum remeh.

"Benarkah? Bagamana jika kita.. Melakukan tes?"

"Tes?"

"Hm tes..." Youngjae berjalan mendekat kearah Daehyun dan mendorong dada bidang Daehyun pelan hingga membuat punggung tegap Daehyun bersentuhan dengan dinding marmer yang dingin.

"Semacam tes kenormalan." Bisik Youngjae dengan nada seduktif tepat didepan telinga Daehyun.

CUP

Tanpa persiapan Youngjae langsung melahap bibir penuh Daehyun, tangan kanannya meneken tengkuk Daehyun guna memperdalam ciumannya tapi sialnya tidak mudah bagi Youngjae untuk membuka belahan bibir Daehyun, Daehyun si pemuda berkulit tan itu tersenyum remeh disela-sela ciuman mereka, sedangkan tangan kiri Youngjae entah sejak kapan sudah menyusup masuk kedalam kaus tipis yang Daehyun kenakan, mengusap punggung tegap Daehyun secara intens berharap pemuda tampan itu mendesah lebih dulu sebelum dirinya.

Lagi-lagi Daehyun tersenyum menyeringai merasa Youngjae akan kalah dalam permainan bodoh mereka, tapi dia salah..

"Eungh." Lenguh Daehyun saat lutut Youngjae mengusap pahanya perlahan. Youngjae tersenyum menyeringai dan langsung melesakan lidahnya mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi rapih Daehyun, sedangkan lulut kirinya ia gunakan untuk menekan titik pusat Daehyun yang sudah meraung untuk dimanjakan sejak tadi.

"Shhhh-"

"Youngjae," ujar Youngjae, pemuda manis itu melepas tautannya pada bibir Daehyun, dengan lutut yang masih bergerak di area pusat dan sesekali menekan milik Daehyun membuat Daehyun semakin kehilangan akal, dan berusaha meredam desahannya,

"Huh?" Manik mata Daehyun memincing tidak suka, seakan kecewa Youngjae melepaskan ciumannya.

"Itu namaku jika kau ingin mendesahkan namaku." Bisik Youngjae selirih mungkin tepat ditelinga Daehyun, lidahnya ia gunakan untuk menjilat perpotongan leher Daehyun seakan-akan itu adalah Ice cream untuknya,

"Eunghhhh, Ahhhhh shit!" Daehyun sudah tidak peduli akan peraturan, akal sehatnya entah melayang kemana? Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk merengkuh pinggang ramping Youngjae, bibir penuhnya ia gunakan untuk menghisap leher jenjang Youngjae,

"Eughhhhh~" Youngjae menarik surai Daehyun meminta Daehyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya, seolah mendapat lampu hijau Daehyun langsung menghisap dan menggigit perpotangan leher Youngaje. Daehyun baru tahu jika aroma vanilla bisa memabukan seperti ini, tanpa ingin melepas tautannya tangan Daehyun mulai bergerak nakal, dimulai dari meremas butt Youngaje membuat sang pemilik melenguh merdu, kedua tangannya terus bergerak memasuki kaus tipis yang Youngjae kenakan, menyusuri setiap lekukan tubuh Youngaje yang terasa begitu sempurna baginya. Daehyun yang mengaku straight, sepertinya dia sudah tidak peduli akan statusnya nanti yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah menyelesaikan urusannya bersama si manisnya.

"Ahhhhh" desah Youngjae saat Daehyun menciptakan tanda baru di bahunya dengan jemarinya yang terus bergerak meremas niple Youngjae, Youngjae yang tidak mau kalah menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat miliknya dan Daehyun bergesekan.

"Eughhhh. Ahhh I want~"

"Pleasehh do it."

"Ahhhhhhh~" Daehyun mengeram nikmat saat jemari Youngaje masuk kedalam celananya dan meremas kepunyaannya,

"AHhhhhh Kauhh hampir basahhh," ujar Youngaje disela desahannya, tidak peduli akan ejekkan Youngjae Daehyun langsung meraup bibir kissable Youngaje dan langsung melesakan lidahnya mengajak lidah Youngjae bertarung, tidak mau kalah selain meladeni lidah Daehyun jemari tangan kiri Youngjae masih gencar mengurut kepunyaan Daehyun yang masih bersembunyi dibalik celana jeans selututnya.

"Ahhhhh Morehhhh," Daehyun menggeliat nikmat kedua tangannya sibuk meremas butt Youngaje sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatannya. Tanpa diminta Youngaje menurunkan celana Daehyun dan semakin gencar memanjakan Daehyun Junior.

"Ahhhhh More babyhhh Ahhhh~"

Youngaje semakin cepat mengocok dan mengurut adik Daehyun.

"Ahhhhh use your mouth pleasehhh." Daehyun semakin kencang meremas butt dan niple Youngjae secara bergantian, tidak puas dengan niple Youngjae jemari Daehyun membuka zipper Youngjae dan meremas kepunyaan Youngjae kuat-kuat.

"Akhhhh!" Desah Youngjae pemuda manis itu mendongak nikmat merasakan setiap sentuhan yang Daehyun berikan padanya, kali ini bibir penuh Daehyun tengah mengulum jakunnya membuat pemuda manis itu menekan tengkuk Daehyun.

"Eughhhhh.."

"Ahhhhhh Kauhhh hhorny"

"Ahhhhh akuhhhh tidak peduli cepat selesaikan sialan Ahhhhhh Fasterhhhh.."

Daehyun semakin mempercepat ritme urutannya pada adik Youngaje yang semakin berdiri tegak sama seperti miliknya.

"Can I?" Tanya Daehyun dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

"Ahhhhh Eughhh, fuck me pleasehhh."

"Ass you wish." Daehyun menuntun Youngjae menuju kamar asramanya tanpa berniat melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Tidak peduli waktu yang semakin larut, dan hujan yang semakin lebat, Daehyun dan Youngjae tetap melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka hanya demi memastikan siapa yang akan menjadi pecundang dalam akhir permainan mereka nanti.

"Eunghhhhh," lenguh Youngjae saat lidah Daehyun bergerak dengan lincah menyapu rongga langit-langit mulutnya. Jemari lentik Youngjae meraba dinding kamar asram Daehyun dan...

Clek!

Seluruh lampu yang menerangi kamar Daehyun padam secara serentak, membuat ruangan berukuran 2x2 itu menjadi gelap gulita. Daehyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, pemuda tampan itu melepaskan tautannya dan berniat bertanya, tapi belum sempat melayangkan protesnya, Youngjae mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jenjang Daehyun.

"Aku suka seperti ini." Bisik Youngjae sembari menjilat cuping Daehyun hingga perpotongan leher jenjangnya.

"Shhhhhhhh, do what do you like."

Youngjae tersenyum menyeringai, tangan kanannya menyusup masuk kedalam kaus tipis Daehyun, mengusap punggung hingga perut berotot Daehyun secara teratur membuat suhu dalam ruangan kamar Daehyun terasa semakin panas.

"Eunghhhhhh," lagi-lagi Youngjae melenguh nikmat, dengan lihai lidah Daehyun menyapu perpotongan lehernya, bahkan hanya dengan satu tangan Daehyun mampu melepas kaus tipis yang Youngjae kenakan,

"Akhhhhh," jemari Youngjae meremas surai Daehyun, hazel indahnya tertutup rapat merasakan nikmat atas sensasi yang Daehyun ciptakan, saat pemuda tampan itu bermain dengan nipplenya.

"Eunghhhh. Now it's my time." Youngjae mendorong tubuh Daehyun hingga membentur dinding kamar, Youngjae maupun Daehyun sama-sama tersenyum menyeringai.

"Akhhh!" Daehyun mengeram nikmat saat jemari lentik Youngjae kembali menyusup masuk kedalam celananya, meremas dan mengurut miliknya secara brutal, membuat Daehyun harus mengeram tertahan karena juniornya yang semakin berkedut nyeri dan semakin sempit.

"Akhhhhh! Shit! Gunakan mulutmu sialan Ahhhhhh fasterhhhhh," Daehyun mencengkaram butt Youngjae sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa nikmat yang tiada ujung itu.

Bukannya menuruti perintah Daehyun, bibir kissable Youngjae malah terus mengeluarkan seringaiannya dan semakin gencar mengocok dan meremas kepunyaan Daehyun, membuat pemuda tampan itu mengeliat nikmat,

"Akhhhhhhh, Stophhhh, Akhhhhh, Stop pleasehhhh I wanthhh," rancau Daehyun saat cairannya berkumpul menjadi satu dan mendesak untuk keluar, tapi sialnya Youngjae malah semakin mempercepat ritme urutannya dan menutup lubang Daehyun menggunakan jarinya,

"Akhhhhhh... Eunghhhhh shhhhhhitt! Ahhhhh cepat lepashhhhhh itu sakit ahhhhhhh bodohhh!"

"Ini hukumanmu karena menolakku tadi siang." Ujar Youngjae, pemuda manis itu dengan lihai memanjakan milik Daehyun sembari mengecupi leher jenjang Daehyun.

"Shhhhhhhh, kauhh ahhhhhh," Daehyun mengeram tertahan, kedua hazelnya terpejam antara merasakan nikmat dan sakit dibagian bawahnya.

"Aku apa hm," Youngjae mengerling nakal, sembari menciumi perpotongan leher Daehyun dan mengigitnya kecil meninggalkan bekas ungu kemerahan disana.

"Eunghhhhh kauhhhh akan menyesal sialan." Dengan trampil Daehyun membuka kancing celana Youngjae, dan melepasnya tanpa seizin Youngjae membuat pemuda manis itu full naked, bibir penuh Daehyun tersenyum menyeringai, tatapan mata tajamnya berkabut nafsu akan tubuh mulus Youngjae yang bak porselen.

tanpa diminta Daehyun langsung menyambar bibir Youngjae yang sudah membangkak karena ulahnya.

"Eummphhhhh." Youngjae mencoba mendorong dada bidang Daehyun menggunakan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih sibuk memanjakan adik Daehyun yang semakin membesar dan berkedut.

Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae keluar dari dalam celananya, pemuda tampan itu mendorong tubuh Youngjae hingga terhempas diatas ranjang berukuran sedang miliknya.

"Hukumanmu menanti sayang." Daehyun tersenyum menyeringai memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Hukum aku sesukamu Shhhhhhh." Youngjae mengeliat nikmat jemarinya mencengkram sprai kasur Daehyun erat, sedangkan Daehyun dengan lidah terampil menyapu area perut Youngjae hingga paha mulus pemuda manis berpipi chubby itu.

"Shhhhhh akuhhhh benci basa-basi Jung Daehyunn Akhhhh," pemuda manis itu semakin mengeliat tak karuan saat Daehyun mengigit dan menjilati paha bagian dalam miliknya, Daehyun tersenyum menyeringai, tangan nakalnya kembali memainkan Junior Youngjae, membuat pemuda manis itu merasakan kenikmatan berlipat.

"Ahhhhhhhh, Shhhhhhhhh." Tidak ingin lebih lama dikuasai Daehyun, tangan Youngjae segera membuka celana Daehyun yang sudah hampir terbuka. Jemari lentiknya berniat kembali meraih Daehyun Junior, tapi...

"Akhhhhh, sakit sialan! Eunghhhhh!" Umpat sekaligus desah Youngjae saat Daehyun meremas dan mengigit miliknya yang sudah berkedut.

"Eunghhhhhhh jangannn lagi akuhhh sudah tidak tahan Youngjae, Akhhhh shhhhhhhh,"

"Ahhhhhhhh, Eunghhhhh Daehhhhh akuhhhhh,"

"Tahannhhhh sayngahhhh aku akan menghukummu dulu." Daehyun membalikan tubuh Youngjae, pemuda manis itu hanya bisa pasrah atas hukuman yang akan Daehyun berikan padanya karena sejujurnya dia juga begitu menginginkan hal yang sama.

Daehyun mengocok miliknya sendiri cukup cepat, dan langsung memasukan miliknya tanpa pelumas atau semacamnya pada hole Youngjae.

"Akhhhh!" Youngjae menjerit tertahan, rasanya begitu perih, panas dan sakit, seakan ada sesuatu yang membelah dirinya,

"Shhhhhh sakittt brengsek!" Umpat Youngjae dengan mencengkram sprai putih dibawahnya.

"Kauhhhh sempit sialann," sekarang giliran Daehyun yang mengumpat dengan menahan rasa sakit yang begitu nikmat baginya.

"Akhhh! Fuck you Jung." umpat Youngjae lagi, pemuda manis itu seakan mati rasa saat milik Daehyun benar-benar tertanam dalam di lubangnya.

"Fuck you too Yoo." Daehyun mengigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sensasi nikmat dinding rektum Youngjae yang menjempit erat miliknya.

"Move."

"As you wish honey." Daehyun mulai mengerakkan pinggulnya,

"Ahhhhhh, ohhhhhh, Ahhhhhh kau sempithhhh sayanghhh ahhh"

"Ahhhhh, Shhhhhh, Fasterhhhh pleasehhhhh~"

Daehyun semakin cepat menggerakkan miliknya dan mencari sweetspot Youngjae.

"Deepenhhhh Ahhhhhh, Morehhhhh," Youngjae menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawan arah dengan Daehyun, membuat kedua insan itu sama-sama mendesah nikmat.

"Eunghhhhh, therehh," Rancau Youngjae, pemuda manis itu semakin menggila saat milik Daehyun menghujam sweetspotnya tanpa ampun.

"Ahhhhh, Shhhhhh Daehhhhyunnnhhh, Fasterhhh"

"Ahhhhh, Ohhhhh, kauhhh sexy sayanghhh." Daehyun semakin memperdalam juniornya dengan gerakan teratur yang cukup cepat, membuat Youngjae memejamkan matanya sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya. Miliknya sudah berkedut nyeri sedari tadi, tapi dia tidak mau berakhir menjadi pencundang dengan klimaks lebih dulu.

"Ahhhhhh, kau klimaks huh?" Ejek Daehyun,

"Tidakkhhhhh sialan, Shhhhhhh~" Youngjae mengeram tertahan, tangannya mencengkram miliknya sendiri, mencoba menahan cairan yang mendesak untuk keluar sedari tadi.

"Ahhhhhhh Jangan di tahan sayanghhhh itu menyakitkan."

"Shhhhhhittt!" Paras manis Youngjae berubah menjadi merah padam, dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Daehyun tersenyum menyeringai, tangan kanannya mengambil alih Junior Youngjae, mengurutnya tanpa ampun.

"Junghhhhhhh Daehhhhyunhhhh Ahhhh Ahhhhh~" Youngjae semakin mengeliat tak karuan, Daehyun tersenyum menyeringai disela-sela desahan merdunya.

"Ahhhhh keluarkan saja sayanghhhhh~"

"Akhhhhhh Eunghhhhhh" Youngjae menggeleng lemah tapi...

"Junghhhhhhh Akhhhhhhhhhhh" akhirnya cairan kental yang sedari tadi Youngjae tahan keluar dan membasahi perut dan tangan Daehyun.

"Hahhh Hahhh Hahhh aku lelahh." Ujar Youngjae dengan nafas tersengal.

"Akhhhhh keparat kauhhh Junghhhh." Umpat sekaligus desah Youngjae saat milik Daehyun kembali menghujam titik sweetspotnya tanpa memberinya waktu untuk bernafas.

"Ahhhhhhh Ohhhhh Bagunnhhhh sayanghhhhhh sebentar lagihhhhh aku sampaihhhh." Daehyun semakin mempercepat ritmenya, sembari mencoba mengembalikan hasrat Youngjae dengan cara mengocok juniornya dan menciumi setiap inchi tubuh pemuda manis itu.

"Eummmmphhhhhh." jemari Youngjae mecengkram kuat bahu kokoh Daehyun seolah meminta Daehyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya sekaligus memperdalam miliknya.

"Akhhhhhhhh Eunghhhhhhhh" Daehyun bergerak tak nyaman saat juniornya terus berkedut nyeri di dalam sana, hole Youngjae yang sempit membuat miliknya yang besar terasa begitu sesak didalam sana terlebih lagi tadi dia tidak memakai pelumas.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh Junghhhhhhh" junior milik Youngjae kembali berkedut.

"Ahhhhhh apphahhhhh yang haruss kulakukan sayanghhhhh? Akhhhhhh kau nikmat." Tanya Daehyun sembari memejamkan matanya menikmati segala sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Shhhhhhhhh sesukamuhhhh, Akhh!" Youngjae Mengeram tertahan, tanpa aba-aba Daehyun meremas junior Youngjae kuat,

"Ahhhhhh babyhhhhh akuhhhhh sampaihhhh, Ahhhhhhhhhhh." desah panjang Daehyun mengantarkan pemuda tampan itu pada titik klimaksnya dan menumpahkan cairan hangat miliknya didalam hole Youngjae yang sudah terkulai lemas.

"Ahhhhhhhh, Aku lelahhhhh sialanhhh."

"Tidurlah." Daehyun mengecup pucuk kepala Youngjae yang basah akan peluh mereka berdua. "Ishhhhh." Tanpa ragu Daehyun mengeluarkan miliknya dari hole Youngjae membuat pemuda manis itu meringis menahan sakit.

"Maaf, tidurlah."

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang tampak cerah bagi sebagian penghuni asrama, banyak para siswa yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah tapi tidak dengan Daehyun, pemuda tampan itu masih sibuk bergelung dengan selimutnya, kelopak matanya mengerjap tidak suka saat sinar hangat matahari memasuki kamarnya. Bibir penuh Daehyun tersenyum tipis saat mengingat bagaimana cara Youngjae meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Tangan Daehyun meraba sampingnya, berharap menemukan seseorang yang dia pastikan akan menjadi candu baginya.

Hazel Daehyun menyipit mencoba memperjelas pandangannya, kemana dia? Kemana pria manisnya pergi? Bibir penuh Daehyun tersenyum penuh arti saat hazelnya menangkap sebuah note berwarna merah muda yang bertuliskan.

"I'm winner."

"Cihhhhh, mengada-ngada, sampai jumpa dipertemuan berikutnya Yoo Youngjae, Aku bisa lebih licik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yeyyy akhirnya diUp again dannnn... Nihh FF jadi Threeshoot nihh XD hehehehehe ternyata terlalu puanjangggg HOT kah? Nanti akan lebih HOT lho...**

 **Eoh makasih juga sama yang udah Read, Favorite, Follow, and Review nihh FF, terima kasih banyak *BOW***

 **Hahaha dan SAM juga bawa FF baru niihh, judulnya "I Fucking You, I Killed You" hahaha yang pastinya Daejae, tulisan SAM yang sangat gaje nihh XD hehe di RnR juga yah Reader-nim**

 **Ahahahahhaha yang merasa membaca nihh FF Review plisssssss, yang udah Review, Review again yahh *BOW***

 **Senang Anda** **menikmatinya ^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time pai pai~~~**


End file.
